


Behind these Eyes

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley wakes up in the wrong body confused. Peter wakes up and realizes that he is in the wrong body and shouldn't mess with sorcerers.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Behind these Eyes

Harley woke up feeling drained of all energy which made no sense. He had gone home and worked in his workshop for half an hour. Dealt with his mom complaining about how he was never going to be anything more than the local mechanic. He knew he had a bright future ahead of him. He was already accepted into MIT on a full scholarship. Nothing he did would change that. Not now and not ever. He opened his eyes to see that the room was brighter than normally. He closed them quickly.

“Peter, you need to get up or you’re going to be late again,” a woman called. Harley opened his eyes to see a woman looking annoyed. He panicked as he looked around the room that wasn’t his.

“Where am I?” he asked. The woman looked confused as she moved closer as Harley moved back away.

“Did you hit your head last night?” she asked. “Maybe I should call you in today.”

“What did you mean? Did I hit my head? Where am I?” Harley asked just wanting to go home.

“You are in your bedroom,” she said. He knew for a fact this wasn’t his room.

“Look I don’t mean to be rude but this is definitely not my room,” Harley said. 

“Peter, this isn’t funny,” the woman said.

“My name isn’t Peter! It’s Harley and I live in Rosehill with my mom and sister,” he said irritated. The woman froze at that claim. 

“Harley, can you look in the mirror for me and tell me what you see?” she asked. She pointed out the bathroom and he walked to the bathroom as the woman seemed to call someone. The face in the mirror wasn’t his. It was someone else’s. He tried not to panic as he looked at the face again. The face that was pretty.

“Oh my god,” Harley said, touching his face. Well the stranger who must have been Peter’s face. May came back in looking calm and collective unlike Harley. 

“I just called Happy. He will be picking you up in a bit to take you over to Tony so we can figure out what happened,” May said. 

“Does that mean Peter is in my body?” Harley asked. May seemed surprised by the question. 

“Possible. We won’t know until Tony and Stephen figure out what Peter did last night before he got home,” May said. Harley nodded. Harley went back to the bedroom to choose something to wear. As he took off the shirt he groaned. Of course this guy had perfect abs. He probably had the perfect girlfriend and the perfect life. Harley quickly dressed and walked out to see the woman toasting bread and trying but failing to make eggs. She seemed like she was trying at least which was strange. 

“So would it be weird me calling you by your name?” Harley asked. The woman looked confused. He moved over to help her which granted him a thank you.

“It’s May. I’m Peter’s aunt,” She said. 

“Nice to meet you May,” Harley said. “Here let me help.” She nodded as he worked on cooking breakfast for the both of them.

“Do you cook a lot?” May asked.

“Yeah, my mom works a lot so the responsibility of cooking falls on me,” Harley said. “I am teaching Abbie though because I’m leaving for college next fall.”

“Oh where are you going to school?” May asked.

“MIT. I got a full ride thanks to the September foundation. Got to thank my lucky stars on that. It means I’m going to get away from Rosehill and my life there,” Harley said.

“Peter just got accepted there as well,” she said. Harley wasn’t surprised. The guy had the perfect life so far. Harley didn’t understand why fate hated him so much.

“What is Peter like?” Harley asked. May seemed surprised.

“He is definitely caring and friendly. He will talk anyone’s ear off. A real sweetheart, I’m surprised he hasn’t brought a girl or boy home,” May said in a joking manner.

“He hasn't seen anyone?” Harley said shocked. He pegged Peter as a jock.

“He is too busy doing other stuff. He is top of his class and on the academic decathlon team at his school. He also has his internship as well,” May said. Harley could believe that he was top of his class but not having a girlfriend or boyfriend seemed weird. Unless he hadn’t told his aunt. They sat down and had breakfast before Happy arrived. Happy seemed annoyed as He told Harley that Tony was expecting them. Harley thanked May for her time before falling Happy. 

“So who's Tony?” Harley asked.

“Tony is Peter’s mentor,” Happy said. Harley seemed confused. He figured that Tony was Peter’s father.

“Where are Peter’s parents then?” Harley asked.

“May and Tony never told me and the kid only talks about recent stuff,” Happy said. Harley nodded.

“So he lives with May?” Harley asked.

“Yes,” Happy said. That was a little fishy. Harley figured that Peter might have chosen to live with his aunt because his home life wasn’t good. Harley wished he had that option. It was either live with his mom or try and call up the man who was financing his lab. Luckily he had only one more year in that house. One more year until he was free from a mom who was judging everything he did. 

~

Peter woke to an alarm clock screeching and someone yelling at him to get up. He turned over and realized that his body was heavier than normally. He got up looking around the unknown room confused as a girl who had to be at least five years younger than Peter complained about wanting breakfast. Peter hit the alarm before looking at her again.

“Who are you?” Peter asked. The girl looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Harley, Mama said you need to fix breakfast before I go to school,” she said.

“First off, my name isn’t Harley, second off where am I?” Peter asked.

“You aren’t being funny,” the girl said annoyed by Peter. He didn’t think he was annoying. Maybe he was to this girl. He didn’t know. He thought he was in the right because he was the one who didn’t know what was going on like the girl apparently did. 

“I am being dead serious, my name is Peter and I live in New York,” Peter said just realizing that his voice had an accent that wasn’t his Queens one. Actually it wasn’t his voice at all. He got up and rushed to the bathroom which was across from the room he was in and looked in horror at a different face. “Oh my gosh. This isn’t my face!”

“What do you mean?” the girl asked. 

“I mean that I think I body swapped with… oh so that was what that sorcerer was talking about,” Peter said realizing that the sorcerer was the one to switch him and this Harley.

“What sorcerer?” the girl asked.

“The one I was fighting last night before I went home. Strange told me to be careful around them and I normally listen cause magic is weird but they hit me with a spell and I should have had Strange look me over but I didn’t cause everything was fine last night,” Peter said.

“So where is my brother?” she asked.

“In my body in Queens,” Peter said. The realization hit him quickly. “Shit your brother is in my body in Queens and I am here where we are?” 

“Rosehill, Tennessee,” the girl supplied. Peter couldn’t believe that the spell switched him with someone in Tennessee. 

“What’s your name?” Peter asked.

“Abbie,” She said. Peter nodded. He smiled as he looked at her. 

“It’s nice to meet you Abbie. Does your brother have a cellphone or do you guys have a landline?” Peter asked.

“Harley has a laptop in his lab,” Abbie supplied. Peter was surprised that this kid had a lab. 

“Can you lead me there?” Peter asked. Abbie nodded before leading Peter to the lab. It was actually an old barn turned into a workshop/lab. Harley had a lot of nice technology which surprised Peter. 

“Harley’s mechanic friend pays for everything,” Abbie supplied for the boy. Peter nodded as he found the computer and logged in to find it was password encrypted. Peter groaned. What would a southern boy make his password? 

“You don’t happen to know his password?” Peter asked. Abbie shook her head before telling him that Harley didn’t let her on the computer. Meaning the laptop was his personal and he kept it hidden in a locked space. Abbie left to get ready for school when Peter noticed that Harley had a phone hidden under the laptop. It was a smart phone and the last message was from a mechanic. 

Mechanic: I heard you got into MIT. Congrats! 

Peter pulled the message up on the home screen and texted the person to call him figuring that if this person was congratulating Harley that they were close. The phone started to ring as Peter picked up and said hello.

“Something wrong kid,” Tony’s voice said and Peter froze. It was Tony Stark. His mentor. 

“Mr. Stark, I kinda have an issue,” Peter said. 

“An issue?” Tony asked. 

“Yes, an issue. Look one minute I was in New York asleep in my bed and the next I’m waking up in Rosehill, TN,” Peter said. 

“Harley, what are you talking about?” Tony asked worried. 

“I’m not Harley, I am Peter,” he said. Tony seemed to laugh. “This isn’t funny.” 

“I just got the call from May. I didn’t expect that Harley was the one in your body,” Tony said. Peter at least was glad that Harley had made sure to have May call Tony.

“So can you come get me then?” Peter asked. Tony seemed to agree with Peter. 

“I’ll be sending Nat to come get you and talk with Harley’s mother if she is around,” Tony said. Peter nodded as he went inside to change. When he came down, Harley’s mother was there looking annoyed. 

“Why aren’t you at school?” she said. Peter didn’t know what to say. “I should have known. You are just like your father. Skipping school and thinking of running away just like he did.” 

“I wasn’t missing school on purpose,” Peter said. “I was waiting on someone to come pick me up for an internship.” Harley’s mother looked at him as if he was lying. The knock on the door startled her. She went and answered the door as Peter heard Nat telling her that she was here to pick him up for his internship. Harley’s mother looked at him suspicious but allowed him to go with Nat. Once they were in the Quinjet, Peter let out a breath. 

“So Tony told me you’re actually Spider-man,” Nat said.

“It’s a long story,” Peter admitted. She let it drop as she flew them back to New York.

~

Harley entered Stark’s tower confused as Happy led him to the top. He entered the penthouse to see Tony Stark. Harley stopped for a second as Tony turned and smiled at the boy. 

“How are you doing, Kid?” Tony asked. 

“I would like to return to my body,” Harley said. 

“Strange will be here in a bit to look at the both of you,” Tony said. Harley looked at him confused. 

“Both of us?” Harley asked.

“Peter found your phone and had me call him this morning,” Tony explained. So Peter was in his lab. Harley seemed annoyed. Peter had been in his lab. His lab. 

“How long have you known?” Harley asked. Tony looked at him confused. “About Peter switch with me.”

“A hour,” Tony said as he sat down. Harley sat across. “We haven’t talked in a while. How is life going?” 

“Just been school, home, lab time, and getting ready for college,” Harley said.

“I know you said you didn’t want any financial help but maybe I can help with a room for college?” Tony suggested.

“I don’t need help Tony,” Harley said.

“It would come with a job of course,” Tony said. Harley raised his eyebrow. “May and I both agree someone needs to keep an eye on Peter while he is at MIT. The kid can’t keep himself fed and he has a habit of getting seriously hurt.”

“So you want me to babysit your kid while I’m out partying every night,” Harley asked. Truth was he would probably be studying. 

“Drag him to a few parties but don’t let May know. Peter doesn’t have good social skills,” Tony said. Harley seemed surprised. Peter seemed like the type who would have good social skills. 

“I can take the job if it includes free room and board,” Harley said. Tony smiled and talked about an apartment he found for both of the boys. It was nice hearing from Tony but part of him wondered if taking the job would cause him to see more of Peter’s life then he wanted to. It did have room and board which the scholarship didn’t cover and that he was worried about when he started MIT in the fall. Happy came in followed by Harley’s body and Natasha Romanoff. Harley stood as the other boy froze. 

“Hi,” he said shyly. Harley seemed confused by the boy already. Mr. Perfect was shy about him.

“Strange will be here about noon if the two of you want to get settled beforehand,” Tony said, gesturing to the couches. Both sat down away from the other as they just sat there. Harley looked at his hands as Peter tried to not move constantly. Harley was confused by the boy.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Harley asked. 

“It’s just strange to talk to my own body even if I know it's not me inside,” Peter said looking at him. Harley nodded. It was weird but he was just hoping this Strange guy could figure everything out so they could be themselves again.

“I agree,” Harley said. Peter nodded.

“I just feel like everything is so quiet and dim,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“I mean maybe it’s just the lighting,” Harley said. Peter shook his head. 

“Isn’t it too bright for you?” Peter asked. Come to think of it Harley had noticed the brightness in the room. Was this something that Peter normally dealt with? It must have been since he brought it up. 

“I guess I didn’t realize how bright it was until you said something,” Harley said. Peter nodded. He seemed more worried knowing that. Tony came back with Strange who examined each boy before giving Tony the news that they would switch back in a month.

“A month?!” Harley said panicking. “But I have school. My scholarship relies on my grades staying top notch.” 

“Don’t worry, Harley,” Tony said looking at Strange for help. Peter moved over and talked him through his panic attack.

“What are we going to do?” Harley asked Tony. Peter was wondering the same thing. 

“I can see if we can get all of your school work online. We can claim you both are sick. Helen can write a note for the both of you. I might have to tell Macy what is going on though,” Tony said. Harley didn’t know how he felt about his mom knowing about what was going on. He rather she didn’t but whatever happened would happen in time. He didn’t really have a choice in the matter if she knew at the end. Tony probably would just tell her since he seemed like he wanted to at the time. 

“Probably best,” Harley said quietly. Peter still heard him. Peter who didn’t know everything but still knew that something wasn’t right at home for Harley. He was struggling but Peter didn’t know why he was struggling. Tony left to make a few calls as Peter asked FRIDAY to turn on Tangled. He figured Star Wars probably wasn’t the best option right now. 

~

Harley was annoyed that perfect Peter was okay after everything. Tony had been trying to talk to Harley but he couldn’t concentrate. 

“What if I just adopted you and Abbie?” Tony asked. Harley froze before looking at Tony confused.

“Why would you do that?” Harley asked.

“Just based on what your mom said,” Tony told him. “Plus Peter mentioned you had some bruising in well hidden places.” Harley wanted to murder Peter sometimes. This wasn’t something he wanted Tony involved with.

“If I could get you out of that household wouldn’t it be better then having to stay there and not be accepted for you,” Tony said. Harley looked mad. Tony had no right to but into his life.

“I don’t need your pity,” Harley shouted before storming off to the guest room. It was an hour before the knock came and he heard Peter asking to come in. Harley agreed as he waited for the idiot in his body to enter.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said when he entered. “I didn’t know why you had bruises and I was wondering if you were like me before… when I was younger.” Harley looked at Peter confused. There was something Peter was hiding from him. 

“You still shouldn’t have let him know,” Harley said. Peter sat down on the edge of the bed looking away from Harley. 

“Tony said he was talking with CPS in Tennessee about stuff,” Peter said after a while of it being quiet. Harley seemed more annoyed but it wasn’t because of Peter. It was because Tony kept forcing himself into a situation where he wasn’t wanted.

“I can’t believe him,” Harley said upset.

“He is just worried about you,” Peter said. 

“Well I wish he would stop,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley annoyed.

“You should be happy that you have someone who cares about you. Imagine losing someone like that. Your whole world would probably shatter and you wouldn’t be able to breath so stop acting like a spoiled kid and let him help,” Peter said. Harley watched Peter walk out with tears on his face. On Harley’s face. Harley went to find Peter but couldn’t find him anywhere. He did see Tony though.

“Why is Peter upset?” Harley asked after explaining the situation to Tony.

“His uncle passed away protecting him. Peter blames himself for the event,” Tony said. Harley thought about Peter’s situation. Maybe Peter wasn’t so perfect. 

“Was he close with his uncle?” Harley asked. Tony looked at Harley as if debating if he should answer.

“His uncle raised him. His parents died when he was really little,” Tony said. “I don’t know much about them. Peter doesn’t talk about them. The only reason I know they are dead is that May said something to me a while back.” Harley understood. Maybe Peter didn’t have it all like Harley thought. “He likes to hide on the roof when he is upset. High places calm him.” Harley nodded before he ran off to find Peter.

~

Peter didn’t mean to yell but he knew kids who didn’t have that help. Kids that he helped twice a week with his power and yet Harley Keener was complaining about it all. About having a way out of a bad home. 

“Hey,” a voice said. It was his voice but he knew it was Harley. Peter turned to see Harley looking at him worried.

“Hi,” Peter said. Tony must have told him where he was at.

“Tony told me you like to hide up here,” Harley said. 

“I like high places,” Peter said. 

“Look I know you were trying to help but I just didn’t want help,” Harley said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Why didn’t you want help?” Peter asked. “I know a ton of kids who would have gone for help.”

“Cause she is my mom,” Harley said. “I still care about her even if she hasn’t been the best mom.” 

“She shouldn’t put you down when you are an amazing person based on what Tony is telling me,” Peter said. 

“Tony doesn’t know the half of it,” Harley said.

“He said you are one of the bravest people he knows,” Peter said. Harley seemed surprised. He had never been brave.

“He probably thinks you are brave,” Harley said.

“More like a idiot who almost gets killed weekly,” Peter said.

“Tony gave you an internship,” Harley said.

“To keep me from getting myself killed,” Peter said. Harley looked at him wanting to know why Peter had a death wish. What was he up to? Peter was wondering if he should just tell the boy before he accidentally figured it out. Apparently Harley figured it out first.

“Oh my gosh, you’re a superhero,” Harley said.

“Oh did I forget to mention that,” Peter said. He wanted to facepalm himself but currently he was in the wrong body. 

“You and Tony both forgot to say anything,” Harley said. “So do you have powers or a suit?”

Peter grinned as he began to explain his powers. Harley listened, impressed as the boy told him about his powers and how he helped people. 

“So like Spider-Man,” Harley said.

“Wait you know about Spider-Man?” Peter said. Harley nodded and explained how he was the one to tell Tony about the hero. “You are the reason I met Tony. I guess that means I owe you.”

“You’re Spider-Man?!” Harley said looking at the body he was in. He was in the hero’s body. He was actually Spider-Man. 

“Yeah,” Peter said blushing. Harley seemed surprised that he didn’t put two and two together sooner. 

“How do you make webbing?” Harley asked. Peter smiled and started to explain the webbing and everything else about his powers that were more connected to his name. He even told Harley about how he got his powers. Harley smiled glad that he was getting to know the boy.  _ Plus he is cute _ , his mind supplied. He ignored that thought. He was just getting to know Peter. He couldn’t ruin things with him by admitting his crush. 

~

Harley slowly realized that Peter wasn’t some stuck up jock as Peter realized that Harley wasn’t the jerk or damsel that he was thinking he might be. The guy was smart and Peter realized quickly that Harley might be smarter than him. Peter didn’t know why but having Harley smart then him combined with his stellar personality left Peter with a huge crush. 

“I don’t know what to do May! I can’t just tell him. It would be awkward since I am kinda him!” Peter said. 

“Just tell him the truth,” May said. 

“But I’m in his body!” Peter said.

“I think we established that,” Harley said entering the room. “You do realize you have super hearing in your body so now I have super hearing.” May smiled an encouraging smile before leaving her nephew with Harley.

“How much did you hear?” Peter asked.

“Enough to know that we both feel the same about each other,” Harley said. Peter looked at him surprised.

“You like me too?” Peter said. Harley nodded as he looked down.

“Kinda hard not to fall for Peter Parker. He is a great guy after all,” Harley said. 

“I don’t know Harley Keener seems to have stolen my heart away,” Peter said. “I would kiss you but I would rather not kiss myself.” Harley laughed as the two smiled at each other. 

“So maybe once this nightmare is over we can go out on a date,” Harley said. 

“I would like that,” Peter said. Harley and Peter didn’t know how they got lucky that the other person in their body wasn’t someone that they would hate but they were glad that they had met. 

~

Peter woke up to a bright room which surprised him. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom. He had been sleeping in the guest room since Tony had made his room a perfect room for anyone with spider powers. He got up and grabbed a hoodie before finding Harley still asleep. Seeing Harley with his own eyes was different than seeing him with Harley’s eyes. Peter smiled as he left to find May and Tony. Both seemed surprised to see him.

“Didn’t think you knew how to get up before noon,” Tony said. 

“Oh I do, Harley on the other hand,” Peter said before shrugging. Tony got up so fast that the chair fell. Peter rolled his eyes as May smiled. 

“Glad to see you are back in your own body,” May said. Harley came out annoyed.

“Why are you making loud noises?” he grumbled. 

“Cause we are back in our own bodies,” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“I woke up at three this morning and realized it,” Harley said. “I would have woken you but you are too cute to wake when you are asleep.” Peter blushed as Harley went over to get coffee and sat down. Harley seemed calm about the switch back but Peter was worried that he still didn’t feel the same.

“Peter, please sit down and stop worrying about whatever is on your mind,” Harley said. Peter sat next to Harley as the two were able to enjoy a morning of quiet as Tony went to call Strange because it hadn’t been a month and May had work. 

~

“Are you excited?” Peter asked Harley.

“Yea,” Harley said as the plane landed. The two waited until the door opened and Pepper came out with Abbie beside her. Harley couldn’t stop himself as he ran to his sister and pulled her into a hug. 

“I missed you,” Abbie said.

“I missed you more,” Harley told her. Peter smiled as he watched the two siblings. Harley pulled away before clearing his throat. “Abbie there is someone I want you to meet. This is Peter Parker, my boyfriend.” Abbie smiled.

“Nice to meet you Peter. Just know if you hurt him that I know how to operate a potato gun and I can hunt you down if need be,” Abbie said. Peter nodded. He believes she would and if he ever hurt Harley, Peter would allow her to hurt him. Harley scoffed before reminding his sister who the oldest was. Harley grabbed his hand before they led Abbie to the car and back to the tower where Harley and Abbie would be living with the Starks. Peter cuddled up to Harley as much as he could in the car as he listened to the siblings bicker as he thanked that wizard for switching him and Harley. 

**Author's Note:**

> behind the scenes: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
